


Freshwater Fishing

by smallcheese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Catfishing, League of Legends mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcheese/pseuds/smallcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaegar decides that he wants to catfish a classmate. Somehow Armin finds himself dragged into this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshwater Fishing

“Corinna Chan, really?” Armin raised an eyebrow, “That sounds like a weeaboo name. What made you think that was a good idea?” He looked over the rest of the Facebook page in front of him. Pictures of Mikasa, dumbass statuses that were probably stolen from another girl, links to weird articles. He could tell that Eren really tried, but he still didn’t get why his friend would do something like this.

 

“I don’t know what that is, but isn’t Chan a Chinese last name or something? Mikasa’s Asian, so I needed a last name to match. I also just like the name Corinna.” Eren explained like it was obvious. Okay, so that made some sense, but it didn’t explain why he was doing it.

 

“So why is this guy so deserving of you being an ass to him?” Armin knew that, personally, he would never make fun of someone by catfishing, even the assholes from high school. Eren held grudges a lot longer and more often, however, so it kind of made sense, but this is too harsh a treatment for anyone, in his opinion. There was also another question begging to be asked, “How did you get permission from Mikasa to use these pictures?”

 

“Because he’s a fucking asshole horseface.” Eren replied bluntly because that made so much sense. “Andddd- no, but she doesn’t have to know.” Great, so he’s using pictures without permission to be a jerk to some guy that Armin didn’t know, but his friend apparently hated. Why the hell was he even sharing this with him?

 

A few weeks later, Eren blurted out while Armin was reading, “Hey Armin, a tumbler is like a cup thing right?”

 

Armin nodded, confused by the sudden outburst of a dumb question. “Why?” he questioned to try to gain some insight on his friend’s odd behavior.

 

“Asshole says he has one like it’s a big deal. He spelled it wrong, too.” Eren states, proud of himself for feeling smarter than the kid he was teasing.

 

Eyes were rolled. He meant the social networking site, Armin now realised. Eren tried so hard, but not hard enough, so the blond friend let him in on this information. Embarrassment ensued, and Armin then found himself stuck making a blog for Corinna because Eren couldn’t figure out how to use the site. Since the guy in question seemed to be into music and video games, Armin decided to have the common latter and switched the former to cute animals. That sounded feminine enough, cute things and video games. He followed a few blogs that posted that sort of thing, and after posting for a few days, he followed the guy.

 

According to his profile, his name was Jean, he was a year older than Armin, same major as Eren, and bisexual. Armin shook his head, people gave out too much information at once. He even had a tag of just selfies, and- oh god, he’s cute. Okay, maybe Armin was kind of glad for that bit although he hated himself for it. He ended up just reblogging everything video game-related that this “Jean” posted even if he had no clue what it was. He wasn’t sure what League of Legends was, but he ended up having a lot of this Jinx person on Corinna’s blog. She looked equally as terrifying as the pokemon Jynx, but whatever floats his boat. Armin also liked all his selfies that were posted after he started following. Not because he’s totally hot, and he could probably spend hours ogling at his likes page, Armin told himself. It shows interest, so if Jean already had a crush on this persona, it was the nail in the coffin, and Armin’s job was nearly done.

 

The first message came soon enough. It stated bluntly, “r u corinna from fb?”

 

Armin was appalled at the awful typing, but he knew he’d have to return in the same matter of text-speech. He knew he’d have to agree, but then he came across a phenomenal idea, “yeah ;) didnt kno u played lol too”. He fucking nailed it.

 

So he ended up talking about some dumbass game that he’d never played before by way of using the internet as a source. Wikis are a gift from God, Armin decided. Praise the Lord for internet and that this guy never wanted to actually play with him.

 

Then he was asked for a Skype, and Armin went directly to Eren for answers. Wow, that was a new one, but Armin was worried about potential video chats. Eren said to just make one and if video chats came up, just tape over the laptop camera and say it’s broken, so Armin just used the same username as on Tumblr and told the victim such.

 

All went well, Armin always had an excuse for why he couldn’t play that dumb game, even after much insistence. “kaitlin is free 2 play rite now and i kno shes ur fav” “im already in a game sorry :(“ He was getting so fucking good at bullshitting it was crazy. Then the inevitable question of video chat came up. Tape ended up on Armin’s pristine netbook, earning a frown from the boy.

 

“Hey. You there?” a voice came from the computer, hot guy now occupying his screen and holy shit where was his shirt. His voice was very smooth with a tinge of gruffness, like how the hell was he so perfect.

 

“Y-yeah.” Armin managed to sputter out in return, “Sorry, my webcam’s broken.”

 

Jean looked perplexed for a second, then slightly disappointed, “That sucks. We can still chat, though. It’s not that important.”

 

Armin wasn’t quite sure how to feel here, like he obviously wanted to see Corinna which was kind of creepy, but he actually just wanted to talk, too. God, this guy must be lonely as hell to be talking to some stranger on a Friday night. Oh. Wait. Armin shrugged mentally, atleast it’s better than studying, like he usually did during the weekends. Talking to strangers was more normal than that, he assumed.

 

The two ended up talking until the early morning when Jean realised the time, rambled about how he was really sorry, but that he had to sleep before tomorrow because he was planning to go to some League of Legends tournament and invited Armin to the event, all before logging off. Armin was so relieved when he finally logged off because he was exhausted as hell. He was ready to sleep by midnight, not this 4 am shit.

 

Armin ended up talking to Jean almost every night, usually about the goings-on of the day as well as stuff about the game. It was getting harder for Armin to bullshit because he now had to spit back stuff about the game right away as opposed to the barrier from before. Luckily, he often used the excuse that he was focused on the game for a second and couldn’t reply right away. He also followed the guy on his personal Tumblr, just to see what would happened. Armin had a tendency to post a lot of selfies and a lot of things that tended to come off as pretentious to the general public, but he was genuine. He had a love for nonfiction and literature that couldn’t be suppressed. He did reblog a few things that he actually liked from Jean from time to time, but he only seemed to talk to Corinna. Guess his selfies weren’t good enough. Oh well. Maybe Jean really isn’t bisexual, he kept thinking, and just succumbed to Tumblr mentality. Or maybe Armin is not his type or not good enough or everything. He was falling hard, but kept trying to deny it because Jean liked _Corinna_ , not the stupid gay blond nerd behind the screen.

 

“So, there’s this convention coming up.” Jean started one day. Armin knew exactly where he was going with this, and he was not liking the prospects. “I was, uh, wondering if you were going, or if you’d, y’know, maybe wanna meet up?”

 

Shit. Armin didn’t know what to do at this point. He figured he might as well go with it as far as he could. “Yeah? When is it?”

 

“This weekend.” the reply came, “It’s really tiny and only like an hour away. I think it’s technically an anime convention, but they’re gonna have a lot of game stuff there, so I thought you’d be interested.” He was now rubbing the back of his head, his shirt coming up a little bit because of it, which Armin totally-didn’t-but-actually-did ogle at.

 

Since Eren was not there for once, Armin had to figure it out on his own. Did he want to just refuse the offer and say that he was busy or didn’t have the money, or did he want to just end this before it got too bad? Armin knew it was already bad on his side, and he was tired of stringing this guy around. True, he wanted Jean. He wanted to date this stupid loser who really thinks Corinna is real. However, this stupid loser had no interest in him. But really, what did he have to lose.

 

“Sure.” he stated, despite the better choice being otherwise, “I need the details, though.” And details he got, including meeting place and everything. He contemplated doing a sort of closet cosplay, but he couldn’t think of anything that he could do on the spot, so he planned on just going in a Pikachu shirt that he got back when he was twelve or something. Close enough, he thought.

 

The weekend came and Armin found himself waiting by some stairwell for some guy he’s never seen in person before. This was going to go _so_ well.

 

“Waiting for someone, too?” a voice came from beside him as someone turned his back to the stairs, head turned to Armin.

 

Armin just twiddled his thumbs, he wasn’t really sure what to say. He felt like if he said anything it’d just all come tumbling out. He looked towards the guy, gave him an awkward smile as a sort of yes. The guy was wearing some League of Legends costume thing. It was poorly done, so it was obviously handmade. Bless his soul for trying.

 

“I told her I’d be by the stairs at ten, so she should be here.” the guy started rambling. Armin didn’t really want to hear his life story, but he didn’t want to interrupt in fear of doing the same in return. “...said she’d be in a Pikachu shirt or something...” Wait. Shit. The voice did seem somewhat familiar. Armin was at a loss for what to do.

 

So he just decided to turn around and turn himself in. “Corinna?”

 

The other guy was wide-eyed, looked Armin up and down. “Shit. Y-you? You’re Corinna?” He looked completely baffled and terribly distraught. Shit, Armin thought, I fucked up so bad.

 

“I’m so sorry.” he looked to the ground and began to stutter, “I-I never meant to be like this. M-my friend started it all. He did the Facebook, and had me do the rest. I feel really bad about it all, I’m sorry I got tangled in it, and I’m sorry you were a part of it. My friend’s an asshole, and I know it, and I never was too fond of the idea, but I found myself stuck in it all. I’m not a girl, I’m not one bit Asian, my name’s not Corinna, and I’ve never even downloaded League of Legends.”

 

Jean was stunned by the confession, obviously having no clue what to say. His mouth was wide open. Armin was embarrassed to no end, but he knew he deserved it. He was an asshole, he was, and this was his punishment. Finally Jean spoke, having shaken himself of the shock, “Wait. You’ve _never_ played League of Legends?”

 

In the end, it turned out much better than imagined. Jean ended up not being that mad at Armin after finding out that it was Eren’s doing. Apparently they had some arguments and persuasion class rivalry, so he understood, but ended up “getting back” at Eren in his mind, by “taking his friend away”. But really, Armin just ended up spending his weekends being forced to learn how to play League of Legends. He was happy, though, because atleast it all ended amicably and they were now friends. He would’ve preferred more, but he couldn’t be too picky. It was nice enough of Jean not to explode in his face.

 

 


End file.
